Welcome Back and Into My Life
by Clarissa Yume
Summary: Tori has been in America for the past couple years and has finally returned to her beloved Japan. What happens when she goes to the emergency room one day and finds out that a doctor did something that changes her life forever?
1. Chapter 1

I haven't been home for a couple of years taking singing and dancing lessons upon request from Johnny. I'm finally allowed to return to Japan from America, but it's nerve-racking, not knowing anything about my friends, except the songs they sang because I wrote all of them, since I left. Johnny said I would get caught up on their public lives on the way back, but that does nothing for me getting caught up on their personal lives. Also, it does nothing for them recognizing me, but hopefully, after knowing me for so long before I left, they would recognize me now. If not, they would find out after I introduced myself to them, but the thing that is worrying me is if they will still accept me like before. Even if they don't, they will be seeing a lot of me, so I'll still get to look after them. So, here I am, on a private jet on my way to Japan watching every event, reading every article that has had even one member of Johnny's Entertainment in it. All I could say was that my friends have been busy since I last saw them. As we were touching down on the run-way, I knew that no one would probably greet me in the airport, so I was on my own trying to figure out if Johnny's main company building was in the same building from a couple years ago or not, since he never told me. In the airport, let's just say you couldn't move an inch without running into a fangirl that was shouting out a name from Arashi. Just my luck, the day I return from America, not wanting to see anyone until I either have slept for a good 8-10 hours or was looking a little more alive than right now, and five of my friends were not even 50ft. away. I went to go pick up my luggage, hoping to get out of this place before getting seen by anyone. As I got to baggage claim I saw the one thing, or person, I really didn't want to see. My "onii-chan," Aiba Masaki, standing right in front of my bags. Why must this happen to me, right now? I'm really considering not getting my bags, and just asking to have them sent to me. Huh, okay, I can do this. I mean, I've only been gone for a couple of years, but I have changed a lot in those couple of years. Maybe they won't notice me when I get my bags. Okay, I can do this. I walked over to baggage claim and stood to the side until my suitcases came to me. As they got over closer to me, I noticed that I still had the little stuffed bear that Aiba-nii-chan had given me before I left was still clipped to my bag. Oh crap, forgot about that little detail. Maybe they won't notice it; what am I saying. Aiba-nii-chan always notices little details like that. If not, that suitcase would have been forgotten at an airport 5 years ago. Hopefully, I can grab it without them noticing me. I was able to get my first suitcase, but then I saw Aiba-nii-chan look at the bear on my suitcase. So, when I got it in front of me, I pulled it off without looking nervous on the outside, but having a nervous break-down on the inside.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where you got that bear?" asked Aiba-nii-chan.

Okay, so he doesn't recognize me. At least, I know I can go around unnoticed until I want to be.

"My onii-chan got it for me when we went on a trip together a few years ago. He put it on there so I would always be able to find it after a trip."

I knew that story could give me away, but I don't think I could get away with lying to him. Trust me, its hard to not say 'Aiba-nii-chan, I finally was allowed back from America.' But of course, I can't because of Johnny wanting to surprise all the guys at once. Especially with the surprise of me becoming a debuting artist under Johnny's Entertainment company.

"Okay, umm… thank you. Bye bye" said Aiba-nii-chan, walking away with the other four guys who are like brothers to me.

That was close. I really thought that he would figure out that I had come back. Okay, time to go to the company and surprise the guys. Outside the airport, I got into the taxi and asked to be taken to Johnny's Entertainment company. On the way, I started thinking about different things that started with my appearance than went to how the guys will take it.

"Here we are, have a great day" said the driver, pulling me from my thoughts.

I got out as he got my suitcases from the trunk. I paid the driver and took my bags inside the building. As I got to the lobby, I went straight to the restroom and changed into a more suitable outfit, instead of the jeans, too big tee-shirt, and hoodie I wore on the plane. My outfit was a white baby-doll, jean shorts, and white sandels, considering it was about 20-30 degrees warmer than America here. After I changed, I went to the mirror to fix my hair from the messy bun it was in to it going to mid-back in waves. It would have looked better if I had a different shade of hair, but everyone says that my hair was beautiful the way it was. That was just opinions of random people, but I only have maybe two opinions that will affect my decision. Yet, as I grew up and those opinions first began to matter, those two opinions weren't there. They were half-way around the world, and I couldn't even know what they did in daily life. I got up and walked into the lobby, past the front desk and walked to the conference room that I heard Johnny's voice coming from. Just as Johnny had told me to do, I knocked on the door waiting to hear the okay to enter.

"Come in."

I heard Johnny shout from inside the room. After a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped inside the room. All I saw were shocked faces on the guys' around the room. With that sight staring you in the face, I pretty much sure that you wouldn't have been able to keep from laughing. As I was laughing, I looked at Johnny who motioned for me to join him at the front of the room. Stopping my laughing fit in about a minute or two, I walked to the front and stood beside Johnny.

"You do know that is a girl, right?" asked Koki.

"Yes, I do, and I have been planning on having her join the company ever since I heard her sing 12 years ago."

To say I was shocked when I heard that would have been on understatement. He told me 9-10 years ago that I could write songs for him, since the song I wrote for Arashi's debut was a huge success when I was around 6 years old. But to hear him say that was a dream come true.

"Sorry, we're late, but the drama's filming went over the time" said a voice from the opening door.

When the four guys came through the door, they looked at me like everyone else. Right in front of me stood my best friend since childhood, Yamada Ryosuke. I can't believe how much he has changed, but I would always be able to recognize him no matter how much he changed. We met when I joined his kindergarten class. Ever since then, we were inseparable until Johnny basically forced me onto the plane to America.

"Tori-chan, is that you?" asked Ryosuke, looking at me closer.

"Hai, Ryo-chan" I replied, smiling.

"Ria-chan, your back" shouted Ryo-chan, running to the front of the room.

Once he got to me, he picked me up and spun me around, before setting me down and holding me close.

"You would not believe how much I missed you for the past couple years" said Ryo-chan, holding/ hugging me.

Just then, I felt my feet come out from under me and be pulled away from Ryosuke.

"Tori, why didn't you say anything to us at the airport?" asked Aiba-nii-chan, holding me in a bridal style.

"Johnny-san wanted it to be a surprise."

After a little while of answering questions about my time gone, I realized that I was still in Aiba-nii-chan's arms.

"Aiba-nii-chan, can you put me down please?" I said, looking down at the floor three feet below.

"Oh, sure. You are as light as a feather."

We all laughed at that, and started talking again to everyone. While I was talking to a few members of Kat-tun and NEWS, I felt two arms go around my waist and pull me back into someone. I gasped and looked up to see Ryo-chan smiling at me. I smiled back and went back to the conversation I was in before Ryo-chan came up. As I was talking, I felt Ryo-chan put his head on top of mine, considering he was a good 3-4 inches taller than me. We stayed that way for about 10 minutes until Ryo-chan decided to kidnap me and give me a piggy-back ride up to the roof of the building.

"Aiba-san was right, you are as light as a feather" said Ryo-chan, as we got to the roof.

"I've always been light to both you and Aiba-nii-chan ever since I met you two."

He laughed and agreed with me while sitting down on the roof and crossing his legs. I went over to him and sat down beside him on the roof to watch the sunset with him like we used to do before I left.

"Oh no, you aren't getting away with sitting on the ground like that. You are sitting right here with me" said Ryo-chan, pulling me into his lap as we sat there like the times before I left.

_*Flashback*(Third Person POV)*_

"Yamada-kun, come on. I want to show you something" shouted an 8 year-old Tori, grabbing the hand of a 9 year-old Ryosuke. She pulled Ryosuke up the stairs to the roof. When Tori opened the door, the sun had just began to set and it made the sky light up in orange, red, yellow, and pink.

"Wow" said Ryosuke, looking at the sky.

"I know, I saw it yesterday when Aiba-nii-chan showed it to me. He said that I could come up here and I would be under the same sky as my parents" said Tori, looking up at the sky with tears running down her cheeks.

She fell to her knees and started crying. Ryosuke looked at Tori and went to her, pulling her into his lap.

"Gomen, I didn't mean for you to see me crying like that" said Tori, wiping her tears away.

"It's okay, look the sun is going down."

The sky turned from orange to the midnight blue of the Tokyo skyline. About an hour later, Tori had fallen asleep and Ryosuke was holding her watching the stars and listening for anything that came from the building.

"Ryo-chan."

Ryosuke looked down as Tori snuggled closer to him and went back into her deep sleep. A few minutes later, the door to the roof opened to reveal Arashi coming on the roof.

"I told you they would be up here" said Aiba.

"This has become Tori-chan's favorite place since you and Sho-kun showed it to her" commented Jun.

"Hey there, Aiba-san" said Ryosuke.

"I knew that Yamada-kun would be with Tori-chan no matter where we found her" said Ohno.

"Let's get you two downstairs before it gets any colder out here" said Ninomiya.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been home for two weeks now, and still, Johnny-san had me at his studio practicing for my debut. The first week was spent recording and singing until I had to stop for fear of losing my voice. This week was dancing from sun-up to sun-down. I was already used to dancing for 8-9 hours a day, so Johnny-san had me going 10-12 hours a day. No one had work for the next month, so most of the guys were staying around the company watching me dance for five hours straight at one time.

"Man, I'm tired from all this dancing that I'm having to do" I said, drinking an entire bottle of watcher without stopping.

Arashi started laughing as I tripped over a loose cord from the stereo. I braced myself to hit the floor, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Ryo-chan looking up at me and me lying on his chest.

"You have to be more careful around loose cords here. I'm not going to always be there to catch you" said Ryo-chan, lifting us both up off the ground.

He got up and helped me off the ground, and caught me when I fell forward because of the pain in my ankle.

"Who, what's up with your ankle? Let's go get it checked out before you start using it again" said Ryo-chan, picking me up in a bridal-style carry and took me down the hallway as Aiba-nii-chan went to get the car ready.

"Ryo-chan, I just need to wrap it up and I'll be fine" I said, burying my face in Ryo-chan's chest to hide the blush coming on my cheeks.

"Ria-chan, you hurt your ankle, and you need to have it checked out" said Ryosuke, putting me in the car.

"Fine, but I'm telling you that I just need to wrap it" I said as Ryo-chan got into the car.

"We'll see when the doctor checks you out" said Sho-nii, getting in along with Jun-nii.

"What are you two doing? Where are Ohno-nii and Nino?" I asked as the car was going to the hospital.

"We're going with you, and the other two stayed back to tell Johnny-san what happened" said Jun, looking out the tinted window of the car.

"So, I wonder how ya'll are going to get in without being seen?" I asked as I looked at Jun-nii putting on his sunglasses.

"I'm okay, I have a hood" said Ryosuke, pulling up the jacket's hood.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" said Aiba-nii-chan, pulling into the emergency room parking lot.

As Sho-nii-chan and Aiba-nii-chan went to grab a wheelchair, Ryo-chan and Jun-kun came out of the car and opened my door so I could get some fresh air.

"Why did I have to hurt my ankle? I was just getting the dance for the debut too."

"It's okay, Johnny-san probably would just let you sing and forget the dance for now" said Jun-nii.

"Or he would let you debut at a later date; I don't think Johnny-san let's people perform or do work with an injury" said Ryosuke.

"I hope I get to debut still, or else, all those lessons in America were for nothing. I can't let Johnny down like that."

"Okay Tori-chan, come on; they said that they could do everything right away" said Aiba-nii-chan.

"You didn't keep on your glasses, did you?" asked Ryo-chan.

"Actually, the TV's in there were showing a performance of "Crazy Moon," and the lady at the desk noticed it was us" said Sho-nii.

I thought they would be showing dramas and things like that, not TV shows that have music performances. Aiba-nii put me in the wheelchair and walked beside me as Ryo-chan was pushing the chair with Sho-nii and Jun-nii following behind them.

"Please, you will have to wait here in the room while we take her to get X-rays" said a different nurse, after having been in the room all of three minutes.

"Okay, wait right here until I get back here."

I was wheeled off into a room to get my X-rays done. It took all of ten minutes to have them done and back into the room with Aiba-nii and Ryo-chan.

"Where are Jun and Sho?" I asked as I saw Jun-nii and Sho-nii weren't in the room.

"They went out to the front" said Aiba-nii, "Why?"

"Just wondering. Aiba-nii-chan, can you and Ryo-chan go get me something to drink? I'm still really thirsty from dancing before" I said, putting on the puppy-dog eyes.

"Hai, we'll be back in a minute" said Ryo-chan, dragging Aiba-nii out of the room.

A minute later, the door to the room opened. I thought it was Jun-nii or one of the others coming back, but it turned out to be a doctor holding something in his hand.

"Um, are you my doctor?" I asked, as I saw the man coming closer.

"Yes, so sit back and relax, like a good girl, and take this medicine" said the man, holding the needle up to show me.

"What is that?" I asked, getting the creeps from this man.

"It is just something to put you at ease, so lean back and just go to sleep" said the doctor, putting a different needle in my arm.

"Itai" was all I could say before I slipped into the dark.

"Tori-chan, Tori-chan. Wake up, it's time to go."

"Hmm. Jun-nii-chan, carry me please" I said, recognizing the voice talking to me.

A few chuckles were heard and then I felt my body be lifted into a pair of arms.

"Let's get you home, before you fall asleep again" said Sho-nii.

"Okay, I want to see her back here in a two weeks to check-up on the ankle" said the doctor, but the voice was feminine, not like the doctor from before.

"Okay, we'll bring her back then. Thank you so much Sensei" said Ryo-chan.


End file.
